


Dropping Scarlet Kisses on Your Skin

by Jelaine_The_First



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Blood, M/M, Sinbad's Harem, Yandere, faces, lots of blood, other people dont matter when it hits midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelaine_The_First/pseuds/Jelaine_The_First
Summary: Eight month of separation can make the bottom a little bit....posessive.





	Dropping Scarlet Kisses on Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I have no experience in writing yandere acts. I am sorry. KaiSkitty will write the story in Sinbad's POV later, after I finish writing the nsfw part x'D

Droplets of rain fall silently on the ground. The assuaging rays of sun was replaced by rolls of gloomy cloud. Kou's spring was awashed with quick tears of the sky. The smell of fresh water hit his nose as he unburied it from his red looms. Judal shuffled in his bed, his silky black hair fell deliciously from his bare shoulders to his exposed cleavage. Cold breeze whispered onto the moon-kissed skin, kissing it the gentle news of the blooming flower. 

Two deep red eyes trailed the wooden awning of his room. This used to be his only getaway from the swines of Al-Tharmen, but ever since Gyokuen decided to operate without his help (which was a week ago), he felt empty. The newfound flock of dark rukh was fun to play with at the beginning, but after a while, the excitement died. His eyes forgot how to twinkle at life after several murders done under orders. 

It has been around eight months since he last saw Sinbad. It's rather odd for a couple to not see each other for more than half a year. To revitalize his mood, he picked himself up from the bed, reached for his woven carpet, spread it on the ground and flew towards Sindria's direction. The pitter patter of rain dissolved into loud screams of wind passing through his ears. It's a music he learnt to love because at the end of the song, Sinbad awaits. 

* * *

Wet steps trailed across the extravagant room. It was past midnight and the moon was radiating a soft glow unto the land. The fair ankles of Judal moved from a spot to another, picking up the pieces of what used to be Sinbad's concubines. He slid the bracelet on his bony wrist. He adorned his forehead with a twinkle of pearl. He smudged his lips with the dripping blood. He clad himself in the prettiest clothes they wore. Good. Sinbad will like him now. 

Splatters of blood painted his skin, but he ignored the need to clean himself. If Sinbad doesn't like him, Judal will force him to like him. What's the worst that could happen? Their bond will only get stronger. 

_What if he wanted me while I was absent?_

He came across the thought while riding on his carpet. 

_What if he slept with his harem while I was away?_

The anxiety in him grew bigger. 

_What if he likes them more than me?_

Hence, he carved their faces out and brought it with him as he trot towards Sinbad's chambers. The blood on his heels gave out and caked itself on the soft skin. On his lips, a sick euphoric smile appeared. He opened the door. A silhouette with purple hair was seen on the bed, clearly sleeping in peace. He walked on the carpet and his bangles jiggled. It woke him up. 

"Good evening, my love," said him softly. His head slightly tilted to the side. "Which one of your concubines that you slept with the most?" 

"What?" Sinbad's eyes widened at the rude awakening. 

Judal's fair hands threw the faces on the floor. Some of them still wet from the carving. Sinbad yelped, horrified at the sight. 

"I can put them on my body so you can kiss them while making love to me." He climbed on top of the bed and stamped Sinbad's cheek with his kiss. Blood makes perfect lipstick. 

He pulled back and sat there, his smile permanent on his mouth. The foul odor of blood began to emanate, both from him and the scraps of skin he brought, but he's used to it. 

_Do you miss me, stupid king?_


End file.
